


Phan Oneshots

by moonbin_lester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anorexia, Bottom Dan, Bottom!Dan, BoyxBoy, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Depression, Dirty Talk, Eating Disorders, Gag, Gags, Gay, Graphic, Headspace, Kinks, Little, M/M, Not all smut, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Self Harm, Sex, Smut, Top Phil, babyboy, daddy - Freeform, dick - Freeform, follow me on wattpad @kjellester, gay smut yummy, graphic phan smut, graphic smut, littlespace, self hate, top!phil, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbin_lester/pseuds/moonbin_lester
Summary: its my duty when jumpcuts happen





	

**Author's Note:**

> graphic shit right here mmmhmmm
> 
> follow me on wattpad for full book @kjellester

dan was in his little space again and wanted to wear a onesie. i walked to his room and got out his pikachu onesie while he sucked his thumb. suddenly, he stopped me from zipping it.

"daddy?" he whined. "i want somethwing bigger to suck on."

"oh." i said, taken aback. was he ready for this kind of stuff? sure, we've had sex before, but not in his headspace... "are you sure, baby?"

"wes daddy, i want you two use me and thwow me away."

"okay." i said smirking and grabbing his hair, pushing him down. "on your knees. now."

"wes, si-"

"no! you refer to me as daddy and daddy only!" i yell, pulling his hair.

"w-wes daddy!" he whimpers.

"un-do daddy's pants, baby boy."

he does what he's told, and moans when i pull his hair back.

"what a painslut!" i chuckle. "and a cockslut, and a cumslut! heck, you're all the sluts!"

"but im your slut, daddy." he whispers.

"did. i. say. you. could. talk!" i yell, pulling his hair again, and clipping the gag behind his neck, not using it yet.

"i bet you want to be tied up too? what a disgusting slut." i laugh as he whimpers. "tap my leg three times if it gets too much and i'll stop everything immediately. trust me baby boy, you'll need it."

i pull his hair closer to my crotch. 

"suck." i order.

~third person~

dan starts giving the tip kitten licks, but phil isnt having it. he pushes dans head down further

"good boy, take it deeper."

by now, dan's a whimpering mess. phil whispers dirty things into dans ear and pre-cum is messing his diaper.

"what a disgusting whore you are. deepthroating daddy's cock like a champ. lets see how far you can go before you crack." phil growled, bucking into dan's mouth.

dan sucked hard and fast. he didnt want to disapoint his daddy, put he was horribly turned on. thankfully, phil pulled back, stripped them both, and flipped dan over.

"do you think you'll need this?" phil says, referring to the gag. when dan doesnt reply, phil slaps his face. "answer me, bitch."

"n-no daddy." he whimpers.

"you just proved to me you do! didnt i tell you to nod or shake your head?!" phil says, shoving the gag in his mouth.

dan moaned, muffled by the gag.

"you like when i do this?" phil says, circling dans rim with his finger. dan nods, moaning.

"of course you do!" phil chuckles.

he pushes his finger in, not stopping until he's knuckle deep.

just when dan thought he couldnt be more turned on, phil starts mumbling dirty things into his ear.

"you slut, all spread out for me like a little whore. i bet you could come just from my fingers. i bet you could come untouched."

dan moaned louder. phil added another finger, scissoring slightly. after a couple seconds, phil added a third. he was pretty much all ready streched from yesterday.

"da-fffffffffffu-ahhh" dan mumbled through the gag.

"can you wait a couple seconds? or am i going in dry.." phil smirked as dan held up two fingers, silently signalling the latter. "this is going to hurt- but you like that dont you?" he purred.

"mmhmmmm" dan said, muffled. phil pushed in, moaning at the tightness.

"all tight and dry for daddy." he moaned, pushing in until he bottomed out. he then pulled out and slammed back in, causing a shreik from dan.

"g-god dan! you-r so t-tight!" phil moaned loudly, vigorously slamming into dan. he then slowed down, (earning a whine from dan) realising that he couldnt hear dans beautiful moans. he leaned forward and unhooked the gag, getting a confused look from dan. 

"i want to hear you scream my name." phil purred, and started fucking dan again.

"AHH- DADD-AH!" dan screamed.

"m-moan for me dan! t-tell me who owns y-you!"

"YOU! IM YOUR LITTLE SLU-AH! NRRGG!" dan moaned.

"baby, im close." phil whispered, leaning in and kissing dan to shut him up.

"m-me too!" dan mummbled against phils lips, before climaxing and screaming phil's name. 

the friction from dan clenching was enough to tip phil over the edge too, and he came deep inside of dan.

"t-that was amazing, baby. you did so well." phil smiled, before smirking. "but im your daddy. and you do as i say. im not tired yet, baby. get ready for round two." he said, getting up and dragging the ropes across to dans wrists.

"daddy?! im tired!" dan whined, which phil took the other end of the rope as a whip, and whipped dan across the stomach.

"IM YOUR DADDY AND YOU DO AS I SAY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" phil yelled, slapping dan for good measure.

"y-yes daddy!" dan whimpered, already hard again.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued


End file.
